


The Father Life of Promnis

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Fanart, Funny (?), Hand Drawn, M/M, Parents, Promnis - Freeform, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: If Prompto and Ignis were parents together...
Relationships: Promnis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Kudos: 3





	The Father Life of Promnis

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really ship these two... but hen I got this idea, and I made this.

https://final-fanartist-xv.tumblr.com/post/610894850202664960/the-father-life-of-promnis-is-an-exhausting-one

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis was originally supposed to have a backpack on both shoulders, and there was some talk of another duffel bag, or his daggers but.....
> 
> (P.S. it’s supposed to be a first aid kit under his arm, not just a rando box.)


End file.
